Scream 4 My version
by tkfan21891
Summary: Another killer is on the loose! Can Sidney survive again?
1. Dont answer the phone!

Authors note: I own nothing!! (Please enjoy and review!)

Scream 4

(Cameras reveal a cosy living room, with a young girl about 18 watching Stab 1)

- Melissa Altieri -

(She is watching the first scene of stab 1 when suddenly the phone rings exactly when the phone rings on the TV. Melissa picks up.)

Melissa - Hello (Silence) 

Melissa - Hello look can u call me back I am trying to watch a movie!

Killer - What kind of movie?

Melissa - Horror! Stab 1 

Killer - Do u like that film?

Melissa - Don't know yet this is my first time watching it.

Killer - What part is it up to?

Melissa - Casey is talking to the unknown man (Watching the TV while talking on the phone) 

Killer - Really?

Melissa - Yeah so now can u leave me to watch it? 

Killer - Why don't you want to talk to me?

Melissa - That's just the unknown man said. Who is this? 

(Eyeing the TV)

Killer - You tell me your name I'll tell you mine.

Melissa - Ok! Are you repeating the words or something? 

Killer - Why would you think that?

Melissa - You do something and so does the movie! (Still staring at the TV)

Killer - What like! So, do you have a boyfriend? Melissa - LEAVE ME ALONE! Killer - ANSWER ME Do you have a boyfriend? 

Melissa – OK! No I don't! So now can you leave me alone?

(Says Melissa who has tears of fear in her eyes)

Killer - Well do u no what Casey is doing now?

Melissa - She is turning on the Porch lights on!

Killer - You do it then!

Melissa - Why should I? 

Killer - Cause I said so and if you don't I'll cut your throat!! DO IT!

Melissa - OK! OK! (She switch's the porch light on to reveal her boyfriend – a jock in red and blue clothes that are soaked in blood- in a Deck Chair gutted to death!) Melissa – NOOOOOOOOOO! You basturd you have told me what happens in the movie and you have killed my boyfriend! 

Killer - I thought you didn't have a boyfriend

(SILENCE)

(Melissa watches the TV she sees Casey being killed and realises she will be killed next if she didn't run, she grabs a knife and runs to front door)

Killer - I wouldn't go for that door if I were you

(Melissa holds on to the knife even tighter)

Melissa - What do you want?

(She says crying her eyes out)

Killer - I just want to see what your insides look like!

Melissa - Where are you?

Killer - I can't tell you that!

Melissa - Why cant you?

Killer - Because you have to guess, which door am I at front or back?

Melissa - Please spare me! I'm only young I don't deserve to be killed! 

Killer - Come on which one or I'll kill you now!

Melissa - OK! OK! (Melissa holds the knife and runs to the back door) 

(But it's the wrong choice he is behind the back door, Melissa runs but the killer grabs her back and Melissa is pulled to the ground! Melissa screams the killer tries to stab her but she rolls out the way. Melissa holds the knife out in front of her and yells –

DON'T COME NEAR ME OR I WILL HURT YOU!

Melissa turns her head and sees the front door, she quickly runs to it! But the killer runs and trips her up, the knife flies from Melissa hand and comes back down stabbing her in the leg, the killer grabs both knifes and SLASH right down her back! Melissa screams with pain!)

Killer - Where is Sidney Prescott! WHERE IS SHE! (The killer dangles the knives above Melissa head) Melissa - I don't know Killer - Your brother Mickey didn't finish Sidney off so I'm going to have too! Melissa - My brother was the killer! So why are you killing me! Killer - YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION, SO TOO LATE!! 

(The killer drops the knives and u hear a SCREAM then it shows main headings!!!!!!!)


	2. Dinner and a UnFed Dog!

(Cameras reveal a small cottage outside L.A, then gets to a bedroom sort of girly but older girl stuff and double bed!)

Sidney (On phone) - Hi Terry

Terry (On phone) - Hi ummm I was wondering since we are going out now that you would like to come round mine for dinner?

Sidney - Sure I've got nothing else to do

(Sidney puts the phone down and walks down the stairs.

Cameras show a door,

Sidney knocks on the door,

A young man around 22 opens the door and invites Sidney in!

Cameras reveal a boyish apartment)

Sidney - I love what you have done with the place!

Terry - Thanks! Care to sit down!

(Sidney sits down next to a small dining room table where a few glasses are laid out!)

Sidney - Wow all this for me! I feel so special

Terry - That's because you are

(They both give each other a warm smile,

Terry goes to the kitchen while you see Sidney looking round the apartment!

Terry comes out of the kitchen with a lovely dinner on two expensive plates!)

(Cameras cut to Martha Meeks – Randy Meeks younger sister. She is with her friend Robyn Kennedy a blond girl like Martha! They are in a girl's toilet)

Robyn - Have you heard bout the murders that have happened? You know, bout Melissa and her boyfriend!

Martha - Don't remind me

Robyn - Sorry I don't want to bring back old memories it's just its REALLY big gossip in my English class!

Martha - I no! Everyone keeps asking me if I wanted to get revenge on Sidney and the others for letting randy die and if I'm the killer! It's ridiculous!

Robyn - Just ignore everyone! Its just school gossip! Anyway I no you didn't kill Melissa, I mean we were all good mates!

Martha - Yeah I suppose I just wish they would stop!

(A school bell rings)

Robyn - Come on or we are going to be late!

Martha - OK!

(Robyn and Martha quickly run out the bathroom

Cameras go back to Terry and Sidney

They have eaten and are talking on the sofa!)

Terry - So are you glad to be back in Woodsboro?

Sidney - Yeah sort of! All I have to do now is put the past behind me!

Terry - Well I'll help you!

Sidney - Thanks!

(They both kiss sweetly)

Terry - Do you want me to turn the TV on?

Sidney - Ok!

(Terry turns the TV on)

Reporter - Stunning news! Melissa Altieri and her boyfriend, Toby Kipper where horribly murdered last night!

(Terry quickly turns off the TV)

Terry - Sorry you had to see that!

Sidney - Don't worry! I would have found out one-way or another!

(Suddenly Sidney's mobile rang)

Sidney (on phone) - Hello

Dewey (on phone) - Hi Sid! It's me Dewey!

Sidney - Oh! Hi Dewey!

Dewey - I was wondering if you where ok?

Sidney - Yes! I'm fine I'm at Terry's!

Dewey - Oh!

(You hear a rustle and Gale answers)

Gale - Sid! Get home right now you know that there might be another killing spree and the killer is after you! Dewey and I are going to your house now and I want you to do the same!

Sidney - Look I'm at Terry's I'll be fine!

Gale - Sid! Have you seen the news people are moving out of Woodsboro because of what happened! They don't want to be the next victim of the Woodsboro Murders 4! COME HOME NOW!

Sidney - THIS IS NOT SOME STUPID MOVIE THIS CAN'T HAPPEN OVER AND OVER AGAIN!

Gale - Well it is! So please come home I'm begging you I just want you to be safe!

Sidney - FINE! I'll come but only cause I need to feed Cherokee!

Gale - Thank-you Bye.

(Sidney puts down the phone!)

Sidney - Sorry Terry I've got to feed Cherokee and Gale is going mad, she thinks I'm going to get hurt!

Terry - Oh ok! See you soon

(They kiss then Sidney walks out,

At Sidney's house!

You see Sidney walk to her House; she puts the key in the door and opens it! You see only Sidney's face when she walks in, she has a normal face then a look of shock appears on her face!)


	3. People Fainting and a Dead Guy!

(The cameras turn to see Randy Meeks sitting on Sidney's couch.)

Randy - Hey Sid! You got to watch this game, Lakers are whooping ass!

(You Sidney's fall to the ground! – Fainted

Randy runs towards her and starts to wake her up)

Randy - Sidney, Sidney HELLO!

(Finally Sidney wakes up and looks at Randy! After a few seconds she realises what's just happened and jumps up quickly and runs to the other side of the room.)

Sidney - You're... you're... you're... you're...

Randy - Dead?

Sidney - Yes, why are you here your meant to be dead?

Randy - That's a long story!

Sidney - I have time?

Randy - OK! Well see after I was hurt by the killer I went to hospital! I didn't really 'die'! I just got REALLY badly hurt! Cause my mum, dad and Martha faked everything. They held a fake funeral, that's why I didn't have an open casket cause there was nothing in there just a few bricks, anyway so my mum and dad didn't want me to get more hurt so I have been hiding in Texas for 4 years! But I really wanted to see you again!

Sidney - But how did you find me?

Randy - Well I tracked you down, hope you don't mind but I sort of followed you around!

Sidney - Oh! But then how did you get in?

Randy - I no my Sid she always hides a spare door key under her mat

(Sidney laughs! They both look at each other and laugh! Then there is a silence and Sidney all of a sudden hugs Randy and says)

Sidney - I can't believe your back! I have missed you ever since you apparently 'died'!

Randy - Didn't know you missed me that much!

Sidney - Yes because I love you randy!

Randy - What?

(There is an awkward silence in the room, Randy has a shocked face and Sidney has an embarrassed face! Randy looks at Sidney and says)

Randy - I love you too.

(There pulled there faces closer

But suddenly a knock on the door! – Gale and Dewey!)

Sidney - Ummm... hang on a minute! Quick Randy into the bedroom and hide!

Randy - Ok!

(Randy goes into Sidney's bedroom while Sidney lets Gale and Dewey in!)

Sidney – Hi

Gale and Dewey - Hi Sid

Sidney - Sit down; I've got something to tell you!

(Gale and Dewey sit down on the couch!)

Well... You know how Randy 'died'!

Gale - Yes, and we all feel sad of what happened but it is in the past I think we should forget him, in a kind way of course!

Sidney - Just let me finish!

Gale - Ok

Sidney - Well, what would you say if I said, he didn't die at all, he was just really badly hurt!

Dewey - We all want to believe that but the facts are that his is dead, we held a funeral for him, remember!

Sidney - Yes, but did you actually see him in the coffin! What if it was a hoax? That his parents didn't want him to be near me anymore in case he got even more hurt and they faked a funeral and sent him away, so everyone would believe he died?

Gale - Look, I know you had feelings for Randy and you still do but that story is ridiculous! I am sorry Sid but Randy is dead, I didn't know him that well but he was a good man, and will always be remembered as a good man! But he was killed and there's nothing we could have done about it!

Sidney - Well you know what, you're wrong, Randy is alive and he's in my bedroom!

Gale (Whispering to Dewey) - I knew we should have taken her away from here, now she is seeing things!

Sidney - I heard that! I am not seeing things! I will prove it! Randy, can you come here please!

(Randy walks in and Gale says)

Gale - Oh my god

(And then she faints on to the fall, but Dewey stares at Randy for at least 30 seconds! Then says)

Dewey - Is that you?

Randy - Yup, Randy Meeks!

Sidney - I told you he was alive, now can you help me wake up Gale?

Dewey - Sure! (Still eyeing Randy)


	4. A Date and a Death!

(Cameras cut to Robyn and Martha! They are with 3 other friends! Jacqueline Pie (Jax) – The typical blond cheerleader! Carrie-Anne Grint (Caz) – The shy, but demanding one! Katie Tippet (Kt) – The rude and giggly one – Also blond! Robyn Kennedy (Robz) – The peace-maker of the group! Martha Meeks – The short-fused but loveable girl! They where all sat round a bench!)

Caz - I hope they kill Sidney and then all the killings stop!

Martha - Shut Up! Sidney is a great person!

Jax - Yeah! Don't dis her!

Kt - Can we talk about something else please? So, are we still on for the party around Robz tonight?

Robz - Yeah! So all come round at seven!

Jax - Can we bring your boyfriends?

Martha - Yeah! Can I bring Mark?

Robz - Sure the more the merrier! So, Jax you will bring Freddie, Caz you will bring Rupert, Katie you will bring Brad, Martha you will bring Mark and I will bring Jamie!

Caz - That's right!

Robz - Good! I just wanted to know how much food I would need! So be there at 7:00!

(They all laugh!

Cameras cut back to Sidney, Randy, Dewey and Gale!

Everything's quiet!)

Randy - So, How have you lot been? I heard you got married!

Dewey - Yes we did get married and we have been fine! How about you?

Randy - Ok, apart from the scars!

Gale - Why? Why did your mum and dad want to pretend you where dead?

Randy - Because they thought I would get more hurt if I kept hanging round with Sidney!

(Sidney's phone rings!)

Sidney - Excuse me a minute!

(Sidney walks into the kitchen and answers the phone!)

Sidney Hello

(Silence)

Sidney - Look here you basturd stay away from me!

Terry - Excuse me?

Sidney - Oh sorry Terry I thought you where they killer?

Terry - Why would you think that?

Sidney - Its just you didn't say hello after I did!

Terry - Yeah sorry about that I was eating and I had to swallow before I answered!

Sidney - Oh, But anyway why did you call me?

Terry - To see whether you were ok? Well are you ok?

Sidney - Yes! Oh my god! Guess what I found out my best friend from high school is alive! Randy Meeks!

Terry - Oh, the one you talk about all the time!

Sidney - I don't talk about him all the time, do I?

Terry - Most of the time! He's all I heard about when we first got together! How you missed him, how you felt guilty about him dieing!

Sidney - Ok! Ok! So I did fuss over him dieing but now he's back! You know what I think you should meet him!

Terry - Yeah! It would be good to meet your ex-boyfriend!

Sidney - He's not my boyfriend and never has been!

Terry - Oh! Well ok so when shall I meet him?

Sidney - Dunno! I will ask him and call you later if that's ok?

Terry - That's fine!

Sidney - Ok thank-you terry! So, call you later! Bye!

Terry - Ok but first are you sure you are ok?

Sidney - Yes, I'm fine! Bye! Love you!

Terry - Love you too. Bye!

(They both hang up the phone and Sidney walks into the lounge!)

Dewey - So who was that?

Sidney - Terry!

Randy - Terry?

Sidney - Yes, my boyfriend!

Randy - Oh! (He looks a little disappointed!) Didn't know you had a boyfriend!

Sidney - Yes, I was wondering, do you want to meet him?

Randy - Sure! When?

Sidney - How about tonight?

Randy - That will be fine! Where?

Sidney - The restaurant opposite Billy's old house?

Randy - Ok! If I can remember! But I'm sure I will! I mean who could forget the address of the person who tried to murder you!

Sidney - Ok? So see you then Randy!

(Gale is still sat there shocked!)

Umm Gale, Dewey would you like to come?

Dewey - Sure!

Gale - NO! That will be ok Sid I don't think your want us along and besides we have that 'thing' to do REMEMBER DEWEY!

(Dewey knows exactly what Gale means!)

Dewey - Huh? Oh rite! Yeah! So sorry Sid!

(He winks to Sidney)

Maybe next time!

Sidney - Oh ok!

Dewey - So we better go then Gale!

Gale - Yes, that's go!

(She still has a confused look on her face that is fixed on Randy!

Cameras cut to Katie in her house looking at clothes!)

Katie - Hmm, what should I where?

(Katie's phone rings!)

Katie - Hello!

Brad - Hi kt!

Katie - Hi what do you want Brad!

Brad - I was wondering if you wanted me to pick you up and take you round Robz?

Katie - Sure! If you come round mine at 6:45 and then we can go to Robyn's house!

Brad - Cool! See you then! So 6:45 I will remember! But if I call again it's either to remind you or to ask you because I have forgotten! Bye!

Katie - Whatever Brad! Bye!

(They hang up! Katie picks up a dress on the bed and walks into her cupboard to change! There is a strange noise! Katie pokes her head out of the cupboard!)

Katie - Hello?

(No answer she carries on getting dressed! Then walks out of the cupboard!

Then her phone rings! She picks it up!)

Katie - Yes I no Brad 6:45 you will pick me up!

Killer - Hello Katie!

Katie - Oh my god! Its you! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

(Katie hangs up the phone! She looks at the clock and its 5:00!

She picks up the phone and calls Brad!)

Brad - Hello!

Katie - Hi Brad! You have got to help!

Brad - Its 6:45 I'm picking you up!

Katie - Not that! The killers after me! He just gave me a call! Please help! Come and pick me up now! Please!

Brad - Ok! Now stay calm! Go downstairs and get the gun I left in the draw! Go outside and wait on the pavement with the gun! I will be there as soon as I can!

Katie - Ok! Hurry!

(She puts down the phone and grabs her jacket and handbag!

She hurry's downstairs and runs to the draw! She looks inside!

It's gone!)

Killer - Hello Katie!

(The killer is behind her! And he has a knife in one hand and a gun pointing right at her head in the other!)

Katie - Oh no!

(Katie runs to the kitchen! She tries to pick up the knife but the killer shots her hand!

He tries to shot again but it's out of bullets! The killer chucks it on the floor and runs to Katie with the knife! She screams as the killer stabs her stomach! She can hear a car pulling up outside! It's Brad!)

Katie - HELP!

Brad - I'm coming to get you!

(Brad goes for the doors but they are locked! The killer stabs Katie two more times!

By this time Katie is on the floor in pain! Brad is still looking for a way in but cant find one! The killer shouts to Brad!)

Killer - Katie is going to die and it's all Sidney Prescott's fault!

(Talks to Katie)

Bye Katie!

(The killer chops off Katie head! Brad comes running in the house and Katie's head rolls to his feet!)

Brad - SHIT!

(Brad runs for his own safety!)


	5. A Wedding and a Bread Fight!

(Cameras go to Randy sitting in a restaurant looking for Sidney and Terry to arrive)

Randy - Where are they!

(Terry's car pulls up outside and Sidney and Terry walk in and come and sits by Randy!)

Sidney - Terry, Randy! Randy, Terry

(They shake hands! They sit down! A waiter comes to take their orders)

Waiter - Are you ready to order?

Sidney - Yes please! I will have the Steak and Kidney pie and a glass of water please!

Terry - Same for me please!

Randy - I will have... the Roast dinner and a pint of larger please!

Waiter - Right away!

Sidney - You must be hungry Randy!

Randy - Yeah! Didn't have any lunch!

Sidney - Oh right!

(Sidney laughs!)

Terry - So what do you do for a living Randy?

Randy - I work back in my old video store! And you?

Terry - I am an actor!

Randy - Cool! So have you been in any movies?

Terry - Yes! Mike Bassett England Manager

Randy - Oh right I only watch horror movies really! So, what else have you been in?

Terry - I have been in Dream Team; it's a football soap opera!

Randy - Wow that's good! So is it a bit like Footballers Wives!

Terry - Kind of, but we are better!

(The waiter comes with there food!)

Sidney - Thanks!

(Cameras go to Robyn's house! Where everyone is there apart from Katie and Brad!)

Mark - Where do you think Brad is!

Jax - And Katie!

(There is a knock on the door!)

Robz - I will get it!

(Robz walks to the door and opens it! It's Brad! He barges in!)

Rupert - Hey Brad where's Katie?

Brad - She's dead! The killer got to her!

(And the killer said to me that it was all Sidney Prescott's fault!)

Caz - I knew it! That stupid Sidney! Why does the killer just kill her! Not us!

Martha - Shut up! Are friend has died and that all you can talk about!

Freddie - I suggest we all stay together from now on!

Jamie - We could all sleepover someone's house until this killing spree is over!

Robz - You can all stay round mine!

Rupert - Thanks Robz!

Robz - That's ok!

Freddie - So what shall we talk about?

Robz - Well... Jamie and I have an announcement to make!

Jamie - No don't tell them yet, tell them tomorrow

Robz - But it is tomorrow!

Mark - What's tomorrow?

Robz - Jamie and I are getting married!

(You see all there faces turned to shock!

Cameras cut back to Randy, Sidney and Terry. They have just eaten!)

Sidney - Excuse me will I go and freshen up!

Terry - Ok honey!

Randy gives an evil stare at Terry, but neither he nor Sidney noticed!

Randy - I hate this bread coz you can never rip it open?

(He said while trying to rip the bread!

But he finally got it open and the middle of it hit Terry in the head!)

Randy - Whoops, Sorry!

Terry - You did that on purpose!

Randy - No I didn't!

Terry - Oh, it's on now!

(Terry starts to throw bread at Randy and he throws bread back!

You see people round the restaurant giving them dirty looks!

Sidney walks out of the bathroom and goes to the table and Terry throws a piece of bread at Randy but he ducks and it hits Sidney right between the eyes and she falls to the floor!)

Randy - You dumb-ass!

Terry - Hey! You started this whole thing anyway!

Randy - No I didn't!

(Sidney wakes up and sees them fighting!)

Sidney - GOD! You're both an embarrassment!

(She walks out the restaurant!)

Terry - Nice one! Wait baby come back!

Randy - Alright the dinner was on me then!

(Cameras cut to Sidney's house!)

Sidney - You're both as bad as each other!

Terry - Look I'm sorry baby but I'm sure I can make it up to you!

(Terry walks up to her and puts his arms round her waist!)

Sidney - Stop it! Look, just get out!

Randy - Do what she says, Terry!

Sidney - And you!

Randy - Me!

Sidney - Yes you both acted like idiots at the restaurant!

Terry - Look I'm sorry but anyway it was his entire fault in the first place!

Randy - Was not!

Sidney - Stop acting like little kids! I HATE YOU BOTH! GET OUT!

(Terry and Randy leave the house in silence!)


End file.
